


Mission: Broccoli

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong, Yunho, and the broccoli test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for [](http://kelseypaige.livejournal.com/profile)[**kelseypaige**](http://kelseypaige.livejournal.com/). With thanks to [](http://illuminations.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://illuminations.livejournal.com/)**illuminations** for having sharper eyes than me.

Jaejoong's just made it through the whole of the produce aisle when he looks down into his trolley, checks his shopping list and realises: no broccoli. He needs broccoli. Not tomatoes, carrots and a couple of mangos, all of which he's picked up, but broccoli. Green, bobbly, and definitely not in his trolley. Naturally, the world being out to get him and all, the broccoli's at the far end of the section now, and there's an entire gauntlet of trolleys placed along the way just to block his path. He takes a minute to stare woefully in the direction of the broccoli and hope for a miracle - who knows, if he stares hard enough, maybe he'll suddenly develop the ability to move things with his mind and it'll start magically floating towards him. He can hope!

And then, salvation. Or Yunho, whatever. Specifically, Yunho, standing at the other end of the aisle, scanning for Jaejoong. And paused right next to the broccoli to do it. Jaejoong waves at him, grinning; Yunho catches the gesture and waves back, smiling too, and completely failing to read Jaejoong's mind. Jaejoong does a sideways head-nod, clearly indicating that Yunho needs to bring him broccoli. Yunho looks concerned. Not exactly what Jaejoong was aiming for.

Jaejoong's a little reluctant to just yell down the aisle for Yunho to provide him with broccoli. It's liable to bring unwanted attention in the form of fangirl mobs; he remembers that from the last time he tried it. Instead he experiments with a more pointed nod, actually more of a jerk, but Yunho still makes no move towards the broccoli. Instead he looks at Jaejoong like he's funny in the head - Jaejoong could recognise that look a mile away, and he scowls back, which doesn't get him what he wants either.

The mime-stalemate lasts another few minutes before Yunho, maintaining a safe distance, starts digging in his pockets. He fishes out his phone, and a second later Jaejoong's starts buzzing in his pocket, making him jump. "I just wanted some broccoli," Jaejoong says into the speaker, poutily. "You need to get your telepathy fixed again."

Jaejoong sees and hears Yunho laugh as he reaches over to grab some before he hangs up. Then he walks over to Jaejoong and presents it with a flourish worthy of a bouquet of roses. Jaejoong accepts with the sincerity worthy of the gesture, i.e. he slaps Yunho upside the head and then giggles at his shocked face.


End file.
